Four Doctors And One Rose
by Luh13
Summary: After saving Gallifrey from destruction, the Doctors are visited by Rose Tyler.


**I'm sorry... I had to write this. It's probably awful, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

"I'm sorry did you just say Bad Wolf?" he asked.

He couldn't believe what his ears. Was she really there?

"It's not the time for that." Say the older him, the one who was wearing bow tie

The pinstripes suit Doctor nodded. Maybe later they would have time to talk about Rose. But now, they had a planet to save.

* * *

A few hours later, when everything was fine… Or at least they expected so. His younger self said "Did you know that girl? The Bad Wolf?"

He looked at him. "Yeah, you're gonna meet her soon. Amazing, she is."

"She told me to say something to you. She told me... Bad Wolf was going to give you, the both of you" he said looking at the bow tie Doctor "one last gift."

"Did she say what it was?" he asked.

"No." the youngest said, shaking his head.

The pinstripes suit Doctor looked at his older self, who also looked worried.

They were at the museum, looking at that painting. Clara had gone to find some tea for them, but they knew she was just giving them some time alone.

"What do you think she meant?" asked the Doctor in pinstripes

"I don't know… You know her… A box full of-" he was cut off by another TARDIS materializing in that room. "Surprises."

The door of the new TARDIS was opened, and a pink and yellow human girl walked out, followed by a man on a blue suit.

"What?!" asked the three Doctors who were already in that room.

"Doctor." Rose said, launching herself at the arms of the one in pinstripes suit.

"Rose. Is- Is this you? I mean… Are you really here?" he said looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"How?" he asked looking at the Doctor in blue while holding Rose in his arms.

"It was weird… In one moment we were on our TARDIS. And then… The controls went crazy all started to show the words 'Bad Wolf' and suddenly… I could track your TARDIS and here we are." He looked at the man with the bow tie "Hello, there! Who are you? Future me, I suppose. And you-" he gasped. "No. You shouldn't be here." He looked quickly at Rose to make sure she was okay.

"Hey! Calm down. It's fine. He didn't… We didn't… Oh, it's a long story." Said the Doctor holding Rose

"What's happening? Who's he?" asked the girl. "Doctor?"

The man in blue took a deep breath and avoided her eyes. "He's… He's the Doctor who fought at the Time War. He's the one who-"

"I'm so sorry." Rose said, looking at the youngest Doctor.

"What?" asked the Doctor in blue.

"It must have been really terrible."

"Yes… Yes, it was." He said, looking shocked with her compassion.

She smiled sadly at him and tried to free herself from the Doctor's arms.

"I'm not letting you go just yet." He said and she grinned at him. "I just got you back. You're staying here for awhile."

She frowned, "I'm not going back there yet."

"I mean you're staying in my arms for awhile." He clarified and she smiled.

The Doctor in blue coughed. "She's my wife, you know…"

"What? Really?" asked the man holding her excitedly "Are we married? That's great, Rose! We're married!" he said and spun her around.

She laughed. "Yes!"

"Are we happy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"We are so, so happy, Doctor. We've never been happier."

"Well… Since I missed our wedding…" he grinned at her and then kissed her lips.

It wasn't as long as he wanted, since they were in front of his other selves, and her husband, who didn't stop complaining about the fact that he was kissing his wife.

"Oh, shut up. You spend at least two weeks convincing me you were the same men. Now you're telling me you're lying?" she said

"No! It's not like that. I just don't like seeing you kiss other people, that's all." She opened up her mouth to say something, but he cut her off saying "Even if it's my other self."

She smiled at him and he rolled her eyes.

"And you, how've you been?" she asked the man who was still holding her.

"Oh, you know… I'm always alright."

She gave him a small smile and hugged him. "I'm sorry. It's been a few years for me, and I just wanted to say that… I'm so, so sorry, Doctor. I wish we could've had our happy ending. And I feel incredibly selfish for getting mine, when you didn't."

"Hey, don't… Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. Especially now that I know that you're fine. And that you are happy."

They let each other go from the hug and he held her hand for one second before dropping it.

She turned to the Doctor with the bow tie.

"Hello!" she said and suddenly, he felt very, very nervous.

"Rose. Long time no see." He said.

"I've been busy." She said remembering something they said to each other a long time ago.

He pulled her to his arms and held her for a few minutes.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Oh… Let me see." She took a step back and looked at him. "I like the hair. Beautiful eyes… The chin is a bit… You know…" he touched his chin looking offended. "I like the outfit." She said and got closer to him again. "And I love the bow tie." She said fixing it.

"Really?" he asked looking extremely excited.

"Really. Bow ties are cool!"

"That's what I always say! You, Rose Tyler, are brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" he said and kissed her.

"Yeah… It seems like I'm going to get a lot of that today." She said smiling.

"You have no idea." He said to her and winked.

"Gosh, I just leave to find some tea and you're already snogging someone!" Clara said walking into the room.

"Oh, Clara, this is Rose. Rose, this is Clara."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Rose said

"Hold on… Rose? Rose Tyler?" Clara said sounding amused

"Yeah, that's me."

"Oh, it's really nice to meet you!" Clara said and hugged the blonde.

"That's weird…" The human Doctor said.

"Yeah…" agreed the one who looked just like him.

"The Doctor told me about you. I just… Gosh. I never thought I'd meet you."

"Oh, he did?" Rose asked sounding surprised.

"Of course I did. What? Did you think I'd forget about you and never mention you again?" he asked sounding offended.

"No… I just… Forget it." She said smiling.

"Don't I get a kiss?" asked the youngest Doctor.

Everyone turned to look at him. Rose smiled and walked slowly to him.

"Do you want a kiss? Because I think you need a hug."

"A hug?" he asked

"Yes. A hug." She said. "You fought on the Time War. Has anyone ever hugged you? This you, I mean."

He looked at her, thinking. "No. I don't think so."

"Good. Then I'll hug you." She said and threw her arms around him.

Her husband watched her warily, but the other Doctors started to explain what happened and how Gallifrey wasn't destroyed.

"What? That's just.. That's just brilliant!" he said happily. "Oh, that's amazing!"

"You were there." Said the youngest Doctor to Rose. "You helped me."

"A future me?" she asked looking at the other Doctors.

"A version of you created by the Bad Wolf. When you were that, you probably influenced the conscience to take your form, and you helped us to find a way to save Gallifrey. And opened a gate between the universes, so you could come to visit us." Explained the Doctor in pinstripes

"Oh… I'm rather brilliant, aren't I?" she said joking.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Said the Doctor in bow tie. "And I missed you so much, Rose."

"I missed you too!" said the Doctor in pinstripes and she laughed.

"No! I missed her more! I'm older! I spent more time missing her!"

"Yeah, but her loss is still recent for me! The wound is still open."

"Oh my God… It's kinda cute you fighting for me, but stop, alright?"

"Sorry, Rose." They both said.

Clara looked at her, amused. "You have to teach me how to do that."

Rose laughed.

They all talked. The Doctors fought over Rose a few times, the hugged her, they held her hand, they stole kisses… The only one who didn't say anything, was the youngest Doctor. The one who fought the Time War.

So Rose went to talk to him.

"Hey." She said sitting next to him. "Why are you so upset?"

He looked at her. "I'm just not part of your fan club yet." He said.

"No, that's not all. Come on, you can tell me."

"You know me." He said after a moment.

"Yeah, I know you future selves." She said pointing at the other Doctors.

"No. You know me. All of me. You could tell I need a hug. And the Doctors would do anything you asked them to do, because you know how to ask."

Rose took a deep breath. "I know you very well. I'm married to you, in a certain way. But the reason they have such faith in me, and the reason I know you needed a hug is because… I was your companion right after the Time War."

"You mean, you were my companion with the one in pinstripes?"

"No. There was one before him. My first Doctor. He was broken. He pretended to be ok, he pretended that he was happy all the time, but the truth is that he wasn't. He was so angry at himself and at the universe. He was also sad and… He was feeling so many things at the same time. He had horrible nightmares. He always tried to hide it, but I knew. I knew he barely slept, even if Time Lords don't need much sleep. I knew he just slept less than he should because he was afraid of dreaming. And I helped him. I'm not saying I made it worth. I'm not saying I healed him, you, completely. Because no one could do that. But I helped. He was not so broken anymore. And then he regenerated into my second Doctor, the one in pinstripes, and we got closer, and closer. And as we got closer, I helped him more and more. And then one day… We were separated. And I was trapped in another universe." She said.

He looked at her again. This time with some fear in his eyes. That girl would know a lot about him. That girl would take time to fix him. That girl would become his everything… And then she would be ripped away from him and he would have to suffer her loss.

"Uhm… Thank you."

"No problem." She said smiling.

She left him and went to talk to the other Doctors. To hear the stories about a marriage with Queen Elizabeth I and about a lovely couple, the Ponds.

She was pushed and pulled from one Doctor to another until she told them to stop.

"What? Are you feeling okay, Rose?" asked the one in bow tie.

"Yeah, just a little bit nauseous." She said looking at her husband.

"Oh, again?" he asked. "I know it's normal in humans, but maybe you're getting way too sick, Rose. I'm taking you to the med bay after this is over."

"I'm fine, Doctor. My mom said she got nauseous all the time when she was pregnant."

"What?!" the other Doctors shouted.

"You're pregnant?" asked the one in pinstripes. "With my baby?"

She smiled at him and nodded.

Suddenly, there were two Time Lords talking to her belly.

"Congratulations!" said Clara "I'd hug you, but there are two daddies in the way."

Rose laughed. "Thank you."

An hour later, or so, the TARDIS made a noise that indicated Rose and her Doctor had to go.

"Already?" asked the one in pinstripes.

"You know we have to." She said sadly. "Come here." She said and he hugged her. "I love you, ok? Don't you ever forget it." She kissed him quickly.

"I'm going to miss you." Said the bow tie Doctor.

"And I'm going to miss you." She said and hugged him. "I love you." She said. "I love you no matter the regeneration. I don't care what you look like. I just… love you. Remember that, will you?"

"Always." He said and grabbed her hand. "That's what I miss the most about us. Holding your hand. I always loved that. And… I always… I always loved you." She kissed him passionately for a few moments.

"Clara! Goodbye. It was nice to meet you. It's good to know that he has someone. Take care of him, will you?"

"I will." She said and hugged her.

"And you, Doctor." She said to the youngest. "You don't know me yet. But I also love you. And things will get better." She hugged him. "You're not a monster." She whispered and he believed in her.

"Well… I think it's time for us to say goodbye." Said the human Doctor

"Goodbye everyone. Thank you for everything." Rose said.

They entered the TARDIS and soon enough, the ship disappeared.

"What did you do after she left?" asked the youngest Doctor.

"I… I thought I wouldn't make it. It was hard. She became everything to me and then… I could never see her again. I traveled with this girl, Martha, she was quite brilliant, but I couldn't… I couldn't even recognize that. I could only see how not-Rose she was. And then there was Donna… She became my best friend, but she had to forget about me… Another sad story, I guess."

"And this Doctor who is with Rose?"

"Oh, that's the happy part of the story. Rose is quite stubborn, you see. So… When I told her she could never see me again, what does she do? She finds a way to come back for me. And she does. But then… There was this Doctor. A human Doctor, one who could give her everything she deserved. So I had no choice, really. I left her with him and her family. It was the right thing to do. You saw how happy she was."

"I can't wait to meet this girl, then." He said.

The other Doctor looked at each other and smiled sadly.

Oh, Rose was happy, yes. But her happiness came with a price.


End file.
